


Come ragazzini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [2]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Post-JL
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alfred vorrebbe vedere Bruce rifarsi una vita e forse, finalmente, Batman ha trovato con chi accontentarlo.





	Come ragazzini

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Princess Monster.  
> Prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> JUSTICE LEAGUE Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince "Cosa vuole, che le mandi un bigliettino con scritto: - Accetta di fidanzarsi col signor Bruce Wayne? Apponga una croce sulla risposta scelta - ?

Come ragazzini

"Signorino, la vedo stanco e, come le dico sempre, in questi casi, mi perdoni l'insistenza... non è davvero intenzionato a dare una piccola soddisfazione a un vecchio che l'ha servita fedelmente?" gli domandò Alfred. Era seduto davanti a degli schermi olografici, su cui stava controllando quali pezzi della Batmobile andavano sostituiti.

Bruce versò del vino in un bicchiere e si appoggiò alla scrivania, accavallando le gambe.

"Penso solo abbia la forza di gestire questa squadra" ribatté.

"E so quanto lei stia facendo per questa squadra, quale passo avanti emotivo significhi per lei". Aggiunse comprensivo Alfred. "Ha visto nella signorina una persona valida e forte con cui condividere delle responsabilità, è uno _step_ significativo nella costruzione di un buon team" concesse. " _Ma_ non le ha fatto restituire e restaurare appositamente il materiale storico perduto di Steve Trevor per pura responsabilità e nemmeno lo studio per il restauro di statue che le ha comprato senza esitare era per pura ammirazione, o sbaglio?" chiese.

"Alfred, secondo te, cosa mai dovrei fare?" lo interrogò Bruce con voce rauca. Mosse la mano avanti e indietro in segno di dissenso.

“Cosa vuole, che le mandi un bigliettino con scritto: - Accetta di fidanzarsi col signor Bruce Wayne? Apponga una croce sulla risposta scelta - ?” chiese Alfred. Rise, prendendo un cartoncino e un pennarello.

"E se dicessi di sì?" lo sfidò Bruce, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sarebbe molto, molto sfrontato, ma divertente. Vuole davvero che faccia da postino d’amore?” chiese il maggiordomo.

Bruce gli sfilò di mano pennarello e cartoncino.

"Non ci pensare neanche, queste cose si fanno di persona" rispose, allontanandosi da Alfred. Lo salutò dimenando il cartoncino e, salendo le scale verso la camera della donna, scrisse delle frasi col pennarello. Raggiunse la stanza, aprì la camera e sbirciò all’interno.

Diana stava leggendo un libro, sottolineò una riga e mise la matita dietro l’orecchio, mordendosi un labbro. Udì bussare e si alzò, inossava un paio i pantaloni corti e un top.

“Ciao. Cosa succede?” domandò, trovandosi davanti Wayne.

Bruce avvampò vedendo il seno della giovane stretto dal top, i suoi fianchi sottili, i muscoli possenti delle sue gambe lisce e abbronzate.

Deglutì a vuoto e le porse il cartoncino.

"Apponga una croce sulla risposta scelta" sussurrò roco.

Diana prese il cartoncino e lo lesse, la sua espressione passò dallo stupore, attraverso la perplessità fino alla tenerezza. 

“Le fate sempre così le proposte importanti?” domandò. I suoi zigomi si erano tinti di rosso, la sua espressione era stranita.

< Sono davvero molto curiosa di comprendere il senso del rituale di corteggiamento degli umani. Steve me ne aveva parlato in modo diverso. Che cambino col tempo? > si domandò.

Bruce si sedette sul letto e sfiorò il dorso del libro di lei con le dita, negando con un movimento del capo.

"Solitamente sono molto più preciso, dettagliato. Però con voi ho compreso che il bello della nostra squadra è proprio che in realtà l'unica adulta siete voi.

Noi siamo 'ragazzini' troppo cresciuti che si atteggiano" rispose.

"Questa sembra proprio la proposta più importante della tua vita" disse Diana, rigirando il cartoncino tra le dita. "Temo tu mi stia sopravvalutando, sono sperduta quanto voi e senza di te non mi sarei mai ambientata in questa epoca" gli riconobbe. I suoi occhi brillavano di dolcezza, mentre guardava la domanda scritta di nero.

“Ora ti senti abbastanza libero da domandarmi il tuo amore in questo modo ‘infantile?” chiese, avanzando verso di lui di un paio di passi.

< Ho paura di farlo ritrarre al punto di farlo fuggire > pensò.

Bruce le prese la mano nella propria, aveva appoggiato il pennarello sul letto.

"Mi sento... legato a te" sussurrò.

Diana prese il pennarello, sfiorando il pollice della mano di Bruce nel movimento e lo utilizzò per mettere una croce nel quadratino sopra il sì.

"Come io mi sento legata a te" ammise. Rimase chinata vicina a lui, i loro visi erano a qualche dita di distanza.

“Mi hai fatto firmare questo cartoncino con una facilità che mi spaventa”.

Bruce le sfilò il cartoncino dall'altra mano e lo infilò nel libro, la prese per il polso e la trasse a sé, facendosela sedere sulle gambe.

"Con te i demoni diventano insetti facili da distruggere. La sofferenza sparisce dalla mia mente e torno a vivere.

Ti prego, fammi sentire la giovinezza anche in un atto d'amore" la supplicò.

< Voglio il suo tocco sulla mia pelle > pensò.

Il pennarello era caduto a terra dalle mani di Diana ed era rotolato sotto il letto.

Prince sospirò e gli accarezzò il collo con le mani forte.

"Tu hai questo strano potere di far apparire ogni cosa una sfida intrigante" commentò. Gli baciò il mento sporgente. "Con questo tuo modo di fare divertente, però, è come se facessi tornare a scorrere persino il tempo degli immortali, Bruce Wayne". Gli passò la mano sotto la camicia e gliela sbottonò.

Batté le ciglia e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Stai arrossendo?” chiese languida.

Bruce le sfilò delicatamente il top che indossava e le posò un bacio in mezzo al seno e le leccò il collo, lì dove la pelle vibrava ai respiri di lei.

Diana ebbe un fremito.

“Sei un uomo straordinario e… caldo” mormorò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e gli afferrò la testa, facendogliela sbattere contro il petto.

“Il seno…”. Gli prese la mano, si sfilò i pantaloncini e se la mise sopra gli slip umidi. “… l’intimità” enumerò. Lo spinse facendolo ricadere sul letto, il libro con dentro il cartoncino tremò. “… L’eccitazione…” sussurrò lei. Gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer, strusciandosi contro il membro di lui. < Per anni ho creduto di essere stata plasmata dalla creta. E forse non ho mai spesso di pensare di essere finta. Questi contatti, però, mi fanno sentire viva, li vorrei tatuare sulla mia pelle > pensò. Si sfilò gli slip continuando a strusciarsi su di lui.

"Sembra che tu stia enumerando le cose come se le avessi studiate su un libro" sussurrò Bruce. Le passò le mani sulle cosce, aprendole di più le gambe. Il libro cadde dal letto, mentre Wayne la penetrava con un colpo secco.

Il volto di Diana si deformò in una smorfia di fastidio, mentre la semidea gli artigliava la schiena, ansante.

"Ho...”. Inghiottì aria a vuoto "Ho letto molto nei miei libri, ma… non era come lo immaginavo. Tra quelle parole non c’è spiegato quanto venga davvero naturale amare”. Si mosse verso di lui, tremava.

< È un atto speciale, quasi sacrale. Ecco perché gli uomini concepiscono così poco spesso, per quanto sia piacevole > pensò. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga, conquistando le sue labbra. I suoi fianchi iniziarono a muoversi a ritmo, sincronizzandosi naturalmente ai movimenti di lui. Strinse forte Wayne. 

Bruce la avvolse a sua volta tra le braccia muscolose, muovendosi dentro di lui con colpi secchi e profondi. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, tra gli ansiti.

Diana si abbandonò a quel contatto e sorrise, celando il volto nell'incavo del collo di Bruce.

A ogni colpo il piacere cresceva e lo seguiva, gli baciò la spalla e strinse le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi in modo da avere ancora più contatto. 

Lo vide sorridere e ricambiò, mentre lo sentiva dare le ultime spinte nel suo corpo.

< Voglio fidarmi completamente di lui. Un uomo che non sorrideva mai, ma che in mia compagnia ha imparato a farlo spesso, sicuramente per la media di ‘Batman’ > pensò.

Bruce le posò un bacio sulla fronte, le labbra bollenti e tremanti. Chiuse gli occhi e, con una spinta più forte delle altre, venne dentro di lei, invadendola con il suo schermo bollente.

Diana, quando lo vide scostarsi scivolando fuori di lei, lo abbracciò delicatamente, mentre riprendevano fiato.

"Ho davvero crocettato sì, ‘sul bigliettino’, comunque" lo informò, accarezzandogli i capelli.

Bruce rise roco.

"Non potevo avere notizia migliore. Penso che festeggerò a suon di caramelle gommose con Barry" rispose.


End file.
